tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adachi Hyogo
Adachi Hyogo is a protagonist and member of the Household Mew Mews. He's a first-year student at Sengo Academy in class C. Backstory Adachi was born to a poor couple, but after he was birthed they gave him up to an orphanage cause they couldn't take care of him due to their poor status, not having a lot of money to buy food, clothing etc. to take care and raise him. Growing up he grew in the orphanage, not knowing his true heritage or having a family at all except for the other orphans and the caretaker. No one wanted to adopted him cause of his chuunibyo personality, they all called him a freak or a weirdo so not many wanted to take him in. He always dreamt of who will one day adopt him, but to hide that sadness, his chuunibyo kept him from feeling sad and wanting to cry, despite when he was actually acting himself he would start to cry to himself but when he was in his chuunibyo state he wouldn't cry a bit. The caretaker soon got him a pet as a companion to help him out in not being lonely, it was a "The black-eyed whites" Ferret breed of the species which he named Milkie cause of his white coat of fur, he also gave him a chuunibyo name "Milkie the Fairy Butler" which with him always together he never got lonely and Milkie would go and do everything with him. Personality He's crazy and total chuunibyo. Always in his own world and talking in chuunibyo language. Calls himself "Gaara the Demon Maid" whom is suppose to be a male maid with demon horns, demon tail and has demonic powers. He loves spicy foods and don't like sweets. Appearance Human He has short brown hair, it's longer on the right side and short on the left side and dark green eyes. He also has peach skin tone. Mew Mew When Adachi transforms his hair changes to midnight of purple and his eyes change to African violet as well as sprouts a pair of the black-eyed whites ferret ears and tail. His outfit is midnight of purple with accents of pearly purple color. Abilities His weapon is Macaroon Kunai. * He has the abilities of a "The black-eyed whites ferret" due to his "The black-eyed whites ferret" DNA. Other Information * Race: Human * Weapon: Macaroon Kunai * Status: Alive * Sexuality: Pansexual * Abilities: Moon/Darkness-Based Trivia * The black-eyed whites ferret are a form domesticated ferret from the European polecat that is located in Western Eurasia and North African. * He shares the same Japanese voice actor Daisuke Endō as Ryosuke Katayama from Corpse Party Series. * He shares the sameEenglish voice actor Bryce Papenbrook as Wataru Asahina from Brothers Conflict. * He shares the same birthday with Ryosuke Katayama from Corpse Party Series. * His Likes: ** Color: Purple ** Food and Drink: Hamburgers and Canned Coffee ** Animal: Milkie- The black-eyed whites Ferret ** Season: Summer ** Hobbies: His Chuunibyo * His Dislikes: ** Color: Pink ** Food and Drink: Sweets and Soda ** Animal: Ducks ** Season: Winter Gallery Mew_macaroon_by_necropolis_of_cuties-dc9wklo.png|Mew Macaroon Adachi Hyogo -Swim Wear-.png|Adachi Hyogo Wear Adachi Hyogo -Sleep Wear-.png|Adachi Hyogo Wear Adachi Hyogo -Casual Uniform-.png|Adachi Hyogo Uniform Adachi Hyogo -Chuunibyo Uniform-.png|Adachi Hyogo Uniform Adachi Hyogo -Swim School Uniform-.png|Adachi Hyogo Swim Wear Adachi Hyogo -P.E. Uniform-.png|Adachi Hyogo Uniform Adachi Hyogo -School Uniform-.png|Adachi Hyogo Uniform The black-eyed whites -Ferret-.jpg|The black-eyed whites Ferret Purple Macaroons.jpg|Purple Macaroons Navigation Category:Princess Mew Category:Purple Mews Category:Males Category:Household Mew Mews Characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Household Mew Mews Category:Member of Household Mew Mews Category:Mews with Weasel Genes Category:Weapon Users: Knives